


Locked is Locked

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Written to a prompt on the 1_million_words comm, the prompt being Sherlock’s quote in ‘A Scandal in Belgravia’ – “Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side.”   It led to this McDanno dialogue-only ficlet, with them watching TV in bed and catching up on a series as you do....





	

“Would you agree?”

“With what?”

“The thing he just said. On the screen. Sherlock.”

“You mean that line about ‘sentiment is a chemical found on the losing side?’”

“Yeah. That.”

“No. It's not... even close to the truth.”

“Excuse me? You say it so fast, like …you’re so frigging sure….”

“I _am_ sure. I’m a military man, like John. I know anytime there are sides, there are feelings on both. Sides.”

“What the frick-frack do you know about feelings?”

“I know you just hurt mine and your balls are inches from either of my hands, so….”

_(**scuffling, grunting noises…sheets twisting and chafing as a wrestling match turns….heated**)_

“You’re a lot … like… him. You know?”

“That’s ….ridiculous. I’m not skinny. My hair isn’t long…”

“You’re bullheaded. A step ahead of everyone and still…out of step.”

“I am like him in one way.”

“Pray tell.”

“I have a sidekick.” 

“Fuck you. Sidekick. I'm not a....”

“And you know… how The Lady was SHER-locked?”

“Yeah?

“If I’m honest… I’m Danno-locked.”

“Aw, babe…you suck. But you do know what to say sometimes.”

“I didn’t only say it. I meant it. That was a sentiment, and I don’t feel like I lost a damn thing in giving it to you, so…”

“Fine. Point made, shut up. C’mere and fire up the next episode, okay? We’re two seasons behind…..we’ve got some watching to do.”


End file.
